


canada is as canada does

by Ranbaqueen



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, actually it does not but it's funny in context, away test chaos, he's canadian now, hyuse is wearing that one promo sweater, i am very sorry to any canadians reading this, i swear to god this isn't as weird as the tags make it sound, the from canada one, the maple syrup makes sense in context, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbaqueen/pseuds/Ranbaqueen
Summary: hyuse is taking this so very seriously. can you now see how seriously he's taking this? no he's definitely not just fucking with you.
Relationships: hyuse/fucking with Border, hyuse/maple syrup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	canada is as canada does

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entirely on my phone lmao

So this was Canadian cuisine. 

Hyuse stared at the bottle in his hands.

The woman on the bottle smiled back. The label proclaimed, loudly and in hiragana, that the contents were, apparently, "one hundered percent pure maple syrup! No artificial sweetners!" Hyuse idly wondered why anyone would go to all the trouble of making fake sugar just for a gourmet cuisine. After all, was the purpose of such things not to eat them fresh? Or so he was informed. By a child. While eating his limeted edition anmitsu-flavored cup ramen and wondering why it was not considered rich cuisine. He had to fight a small girl for that ramen. She had loudly proclaimed she was a doll and only subsisted on cup ramen the entire time. 

God this place was so fucking weird.

Ah, there was very little time left. He still had to prepare for the arrival of his teammates for the week.

Firstly, he pulled the thick sweater over his head. It had some sort of writing on it that he couldn't read. Cronin had assured him that it would be good reinforcement for the persona he was to assume.

Secondly, he swing his bag onto a top bunk on one of the bunkbeds. No amount of fake politeness would rob him of the top bunk. It was his forever.

Third of all, he took out a cup from the cupboard. Then he put the cup back, shaking his head. It was time to face his fate like a man(-shaped being with no actual gender, which was more accurate to his actual personage). 

He unscrewed the cap. Waited for the knock on the door....

..... and took a swig of maple syrup.

Someone snorted. Multiple someones snorted. Perhaps they had indigestion.

"Whyyyyy are you eating maple syrup straight from the bottle?" asked the latest four-eyed leader Hyuse had found himself stuck in a confined space with, in an extremely judgemental tone.

It was time for all the training Cronin had given him to pay off. His entire life was counting on this moment. Every hope and dream he'd ever had of one day seeing his family again....

He stared the questioner (Waka-something?) dead in the eye. 

"I'm Canadian.", he said.

The operator and Sasamori(??) collapsed on the floor. Hyuse made a mental note to perform first aid later. No doubt the scarred commander would blame him for any deaths in this test.

Hyuse took another swig. 

"Eh. Sorry." , he proclaimed.

Wakasomething went ballistic. He was turning a slightly unhealthy shade of brick wall red. No one could understand what he was saying, but they all got the general gist of it.

Hm. That was a fun reaction.

The rest of the team was rolling around on the floor screaming.

WakawakababyshaminaminathistimeforAfrica had regained his senses. In a tone implying his gererosity in not cutting down Hyuse where he stood (not like he would suceed, but still, it's the thought that counts), he said: " Why. does your shirt say. FROM CANADA??????"

"Because I am." 

"AAAAAUGH."

Whassisface now resembled a raspberry.

Hyuse could keep this up forever.

"Eeeeh. Sorry."

....Someone should check on the others. They seem to be having some sort of episode. Perhaps all Meeden teenagers spontaneously obtained food poisoning upon seeing a Canadian.

He finished off the syrup bottle and collapsed on the couch. Time for Phase Two. 

He turned on the tape he had put in earlier. Burly men on knives filled the screen. The announcer proclaimed that this was the semifianal match of the Canadian Grand Prix.

Six hours later, he had developed a new love for hockey and syrup. He was no longer wearing the from Canada sweater. It was wearing him.


End file.
